The Dancing Ninja
by RabidAnimeFangirl
Summary: The title is a work in progress. Shou Sakura, a 2nd year in Rikkaidai, cousin of Fuji Syuuske meets Eiji. She seems like a normal girl, but is she really? Eiji will just have to find out! EijixOC First fic so don't kill me!
1. Chapter 1

"Syuuske!" I exclaimed. "Finally, I found you!"  
"What happened to you?" he asked with an amused smile on his face. I pouted.  
"I got lost."  
"How could you do that?" asked Syuuske.  
"Remember, I live in Kanagawa. I'm not used to Tokyo or Seigaku." I said. His two friends were watching us with interest.  
"Fujiko, who's this? Oh, is it your girlfriend?" asked the red-haired one. He had a bandage on his cheek. His hair reminded me of someone's. Syuuske chuckled.  
"No, she's my cousin." He said. I bowed.

"I'm Shou Sakura. But you can call me Sakura-chan. I go to Rikkaidai, and I'm a 2nd year."

"Really? You look like you're our age." Exclaimed the red haired guy, his eyes becoming huge.  
"Eiji, shh." Chastised the black-haired one. He had weird bangs.  
"No, it's fine. I guess I was just born tall. Or Syuuske was born short." I shrugged.  
"Man, you're lucky, none of us can say that without something bad happening to us." Said the redhead.

"Why would that happen?" said Syuuske, a dark aura coming from him.  
"See?" wailed the redhead as he dove behind me. I giggled. He was really funny.

"Eiji!" scolded the black-haired one. "I'm sorry. I'm Oishi Syuuchirou." Eiji(as he was called) came out from behind me and said with a huge smile on his face, "I'm Kikumaru Eiji, hoi! But call me Eiji!" Then it hit me.  
"That's what your hair looks like!" I exclaimed. They all looked at me.  
"It looks like that grey haired dude from Hyotei."  
"Oh, Atobe?" asked Syuuske. I nodded.  
"But he's way too egotistic. I like you more."  
"Yay! Wait, do you watch the matches?" asked Eiji. (Hm, I guess I should call him Eiji-sempai)  
"Yeah, I watched the one in the Kantou Tournament." I said. Suddenly, a voice called out.  
"EIJI-SEMPAI! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM US!" yelled the voice. Eiji-sempai paled.

"Gotta go! Make them calm down, Fujiko, Oishi!" said Eiji-sempai as he ran away. Two males came out from behind us. The pencil head (his hair) looked around, confused.  
"Hey, where'd he go?" said the pencil head. The guy with the cap sighed.

"And he said he'd treat us…" he said.

"Momo! Echizen! What is it?" asked Oishi-sempai.  
"It seems to me that Eiji ran away again instead of treating these two. He ran out of money, so you can get him tomorrow." Said Syuuske. The pencil head sighed in defeat.  
"Fine…" he said. Then they noticed me. "Who are you?" I bowed.

"Shou Sakura, Syuuske's cousin! But call me Sakura-chan! I'm a 2nd year at Rikkaidai." I said.  
"Oh," said the pencil head, "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, call me Momo, and this is—" He was cut off by the guy in the cap next to him.

"I can talk, you know," he reminded Momo-kun, "Echizen Ryoma." I nodded.  
"I remember you. You beat Sanada." I said, remembering that match.

"Do you hang out with the regulars a lot?" asked Momo-kun.  
"Sort of…my friends do, so I do too. And they're not that bad. Niou-sempai works with Kikumaru-sempai sometimes, I hear them on the phone."  
"What do you mean 'works'? asked Echizen-kun.

"They work on tricks together." I said.  
"Saa, I remember that Eiji told me that he had got a good trick to play on Inui from Niou-san once. Eiji got his phone number from Inui because he wanted to steal all of Inui's glasses to see his eyes." Said Syuuske.

"D-did he?" asked Oishi-sempai fearfully. Syuuske smiled.  
"He did, but only we got to see his eyes. He threatened us with Aozu, because he knows that I can't keep that down." Said Syuuske, a hint of anger visible on his face.

"Well, we'd better get going. I'll stay for dinner, but then I have to go back." I said.  
"Will you be able to get back all right?" asked Syuuske.  
"Don't worry, Niou-sempai, Marui-sempai, and Kirihara-kun are coming to pick me up. They do worry about others, you know." I said to the other three. "Bye!" I hurried off with Syuuske, waiting for dinner. Man, Yumiko cooks the most awesome food in the world…

I looked at the clock. 7:00. Damn it, I needed to go to the train station! I ran to pick up my bag. "Bye Yumiko! Thanks for dinner!" I barely had time to hear her answer before I slammed the door shut. Syuuske said that he needed to go somewhere and couldn't drop me off to the train station, so he'd get someone else to drop me off at the train station. They were supposed to be at the door by now, but they weren't. Then I heard a voice. "Hey!" exclaimed a cheerful voice. I looked around and saw red hair. I smiled. It was Kikumaru-sempai! "Hey!" I exclaimed just as cheerfully. "Thanks for dropping me off!"  
"No problem!" he said, smiling. We walked to the train station, talking about what we did and how Kikumaru-sempai escaped from his juniors. When we got to the train station, the train from Kanagawa wasn't there yet, so we talked to each other for a while. "So, Sakura-chan, what do you do?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?" I said, confusedly.  
"Like…like….I play tennis!" he said proudly.  
"Oh!" I exclaimed, my face lighting up in realization, "I dance."  
"Really? Then you must be flexible like me!" he said. I nodded.  
"I also have good stamina." I said. He pouted.  
"I have problems with stamina…but I've gotten better!" he said. "And how do you know the Rikkai regulars?" he asked.  
"My friends are friends/enemies with some of them. And I'm in some of their classes, I watch tennis practice when I don't have dance or anything else, we meet in the hallways and other places, so overall I have a pretty good relationship with them. I'm closest to Kirihara, Marui-sempai, and Niou-sempai though." I said after thinking for a while. He nodded.  
"Oh. I told Niou something to annoy Yanagi-san once. You should ask him because right now I don't have time." He said.  
"Why not?" I asked, confused.  
"The train's here." He said, pointing to the train.

I whipped my head around to see Kirihara, Marui-sempai, and Niou sempai get off the train. Kirihara ran to me and glomped me.  
"Sakura-chan, did you bring food for me?" he asked.  
"Nope." I replied.  
"Aww, why not?" he whined.  
"Because you already ate and you'll get fat like Marui-sempai. You don't want that to happen, do you?" I said half-severely, half amused.

"Hey, I am not fat!" said Marui-sempai, catching up with Kirihara.

"So where do all the cakes go? Do they turn into muscle?" drawled Niou-sempai. Marui-sempai turned around.

"You're an old granny."  
"You're a _girl_" retorted Niou-sempai, smirking. Before Marui-sempai had a chance to answer, Kirihara spoke.  
"Hey, aren't you part of the Golden Pair?" He asked Kikumaru-sempai, who was watching the interaction with interest. After all, for him, it wasn't every day that you got to see the Rikkai tennis regulars act like a normal team. They were a normal team, but not many people knew it. They were known as ruthless, evil, and awesome. But inside, they're just a normal team with crazy people. I'm glad I got to get to know the real them.

"Yeah. Kikumaru Eiji," said Kikumaru-sempai, "I'm dropping Sakura-chan off 'cause Fujiko had to go somewhere."

"Oh." Said Kirihara.

"Hey, are there any good cake shops near here?" Marui-sempai asked. I chuckled.  
"Random, much?" I said quietly, but Niou-sempai heard and grinned.

"Um. Yeah, it's over there," said Kikumaru sempai, pointing to the cake shop.

"Awesome! Do we have time to get a cake?" asked Marui enthusiastically.  
"No. Didn't you have dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah, but still…" said Marui-sempai, pouting.  
"Just get one next time we come here." Said Niou-sempai.

"Better get on, the train's leaving." I said, pointing at the train that would take us to Kanagawa. Kirihara nodded and ran onto the train. I turned to Kikumaru-sempai.  
"Bye!" I exclaimed, waving as I got on the train.  
"Bye!" he yelled back, "Remember to ask Niou!" As the train pulled away, I wondered about what that meant, and then I remembered.  
"Hey, Niou-sempai?" I asked curiously, "What trick did you get from Kikumaru-sempai to play on Yanagi-sempai?"

"Oh, that." Said Niou-sempai, smirking, "I asked him a random question that he didn't know the answer to, and when he couldn't answer, I said Inui knew the answer. He was in a temporary state of shock for 3 minutes."

"Oh, I remember that!" exclaimed Marui-sempai, cracking up. I broke out laughing.  
"Ah, I wish I could have seen that…" I said.  
"There are pictures! I'll show them to you at school!" piped up Kirihara.

"Ok!" I said, still smiling at the expression Yanagi-sempai would have had. That would be some good blackmail material…maybe I should get a picture for Syuuske…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eiji happily walked down the street, admiring his new tennis shoes that he had just bought. He ran to the store in the morning and bought it right when the shop opened. It was Spring Break, so he could run around Tokyo without caring. Now, Eiji was wondering what to do next. He could go to the street tennis courts, and he might see Momo because he goes there a lot. Or he could get something to eat, but he was some time away from the closest eating place. Or he could visit the pet shop…or Oishi…or Fujiko…but he didn't think that Fuji or Oishi would be in the mood to let him in their house so early in the morning. Eiji decided to visit the pet shop. He hummed as he passed a dance studio that had someone dancing inside. There was a flash of black hair that seemed familiar to Eiji…he stopped and backtracked to the studio. He pressed his face against the glass and saw a girl dancing. Eiji looked closer and saw…"Sakura-chan?" Eiji watched, transfixed, as Sakura did some sort of contemporary dance. Eiji didn't know what exactly it was, but it looked amazing. There was sheer joy in her face as she finished the song, which Eiji recognized as Kizuato by Kalafina. Sakura picked up a bag on the side of the room and disappeared somewhere else-to change, probably. Eiji leaned against the wall, waiting for her to come out. When she did, Eiji started off with saying way too many things at once.  
"Sakura-chan! I saw you, that was amazing! How long have you been learning? Why are you here? Are you staying here? Do you have to go somewhere?" he burst out all at once. Sakura blinked as she stared at Eiji.

"You saw that, huh…" she said sheepishly. "To answer your questions, thanks. This is my 4th year. I'm spending some of my Spring Break in Tokyo. I'm staying at Syuuske's house. Not really, why?" asked Sakura, half smiling at how jumpy Eiji was. "Well, because, do you want to go to the pet shop with me? That's where I was going before I saw you." Eiji explained.

"Okay!" said Sakura, happily.  
"To the pet shop!" Eiji cheered.

_SAKURA POV

"Here it is!" exclaimed Kikumaru-sempai happily, opening the door for me.

"Thanks," I said, going inside. The only person inside other than the owner was a black haired middle schooler who looked familiar…

"Oishi? What are you doing here, nya?" asked Kikumaru-sempai, looking at Oishi-sempai, who was looking at the fish tanks.  
"I was looking for a new fish to put in my fish tank." Said Oishi-sempai, standing up, "Sakura-san! Did Eiji drag you here?"

"No, " I replied, shaking my head, "I came willingly."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm getting this one." Said Oishi-sempai, holding up a bag that had a fish in it. He turned around to pay. I looked for the puppies and went straight to them. I started playing with one who seemed to really like me. I loved puppies, but my mom didn't, so we never had one. If I wanted one, I would have to ask first. My mom actually said a small dog like this one was fine, but I couldn't take one from Tokyo to Kanagawa right now. Kikumaru sempai had walked over to two turtles and was cheering one of them on. I was so engrossed in the dog that I didn't notice Oishi-sempai leaving and Kikumaru-sempai coming over to me.

"Do you have a dog?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"No, but I love dogs. My mom doesn't that's why we don't have one. Actually, recently, my mom said she wouldn't mind a small dog like this Cocker Spaniel. But I probably shouldn't get one right now." I answered, scratching the dog between his ears.

"Oh," said Kikumaru-sempai, "when's your birthday?" This was so random that I turned around to look at him, frowning.  
"Where did that come from?" I asked.  
"Oh, well, I just wanted to know." He replied sheepishly. I sighed, smiling. Trust Kikumaru-sempai to be completely random.

"It's pretty soon. It's in what, 2 weeks? It's on May 24th."

"Ooh, what do you want for your birthday?" he asked excitedly. I shrugged.  
"Eh, I don't really know yet. You don't need to get me anything…"

"But I want to!" Kikumaru-sempai said, pouting. I smiled as I continued to look at the other pets. Kikumaru-sempai went to ask the owner something, and when the owner nodded, he cheerily skipped back over to be. I stood up.  
"Do you come here often?" I asked.  
"Yeah!" Kikumaru-sempai nodded, "I like going to pet shops. And I like brushing my teeth and using cool toothpaste." I blinked staring at him. Brushing teeth? A hobby? Well, if anyone had to have that as a hobby, it would be someone random like Kikumaru-sempai. This is why he's so funny and why I like him…

**A/N- Can anyone guess what Eiji asked the owner? It's going to become important later! I made Sakura say Cocker Spaniel because I just got one. Thanks to Momoko Suzuki for reviewing! And I know the disclaimer should have been at the beginning, but oh well.  
Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. I just own Sakura. And Kalafina owns Kizuato, they're a real band. Check them out, they're awesome!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. The full reason is in "From Foe to Boyfriend". I feel like this chapter is longer than the others, so think of it as an apology for not updating sooner. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed this story, and also, thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. I only own Sakura.  
**

* * *

"Hoi, Fujiko! Wanna come to the amusement park with Oishi and me?" asked a cheery voice. I stopped in the kitchen. I peeked in the living room where Syuuske was. He chuckled.

"Yeah, why not?" then he noticed me. "Sakura, do you want to come?" I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to come, but would they mind?

"Uh—"

"That's settled then, Sakura's coming." He said into the phone.

"Okay, see you in an hour, bye!"

"Bye, Eiji." He hung up.

"Mou, you can't just volunteer me for things!" I said, pouting.

"But you wanted to come, no?" I didn't have an answer for that.

"But Syuuske, you don't really like amusement parks that much. Not on a holiday, anyway. So why did you agree?" I asked.

"I can get some good pictures, some will be good blackmail pictures, and I think we needed to do something together. I just don't like the crowds, is all." He replied, "You'd better get ready. Girls take forever, I learned that from nee-san…"

"Syuuske!" I yelled, "That's not true!" I just heard his chuckling as I stomped to my room that I was using while I was here.

At the amusement park:

"Where are they?" I asked, searching the amusement park for them.

"Ah! Oishi, there they are! I see them! Oishi, this way!" exclaimed Kikumaru-senpai. Syuuske chuckled.

"I think they found us." I turned around to see an excited Kikumaru-senpai dragging Oishi-senpai over to us.

"Kikumaru-senpai!" I exclaimed.

"Mou, that makes me sound old!" he said, pouting.

"You are older than me," I pointed out, "by one year."

"Nyaa! That's not too old! Oishi! Sakura-chan's being mean!" he glomped Oishi-senpai. I shook my head.

"Fine, I'll call you Eiji-senpai." I said, sighing. He instantly perked up.

"Yay! Ooh, look, there's cotton candy! And funnel cakes!" he exclaimed, pointing to a stand in the distance. He gets happy easily, doesn't he?

"Might as well go. But I wouldn't eat too much and then go on rides, Eiji. It'll make you sick." said Syuuske.

"I won't!" he said cheerily, dragging us all to the stand.

"One funnel cake and…what do you guys want?" he asked, turning to us.

"I don't need anything." Said Syuuske, "But Sakura likes cotton candy."

"Okay! Oishi?"

"Is the funnel cake big?" he asked.

"You can get the small funnel cake." said the vendor.

"Okay then." Said Oishi-senpai. He took out his wallet to pay. Eiji-senpai stopped him.

"Nope, my treat!" he exclaimed.

"But—"

"Nope!"

"It's—"

"Not listening!" Oishi-senpai sighed and gave up when Eiji-senpai stuck his fingers in his ears and started humming.

"So, one small funnel cake, one normal funnel cake, and a cotton candy?" confirmed the vendor. When Eiji-senpai nodded, he handed him the cotton candy.

"Thanks!" Eiji-senpai exclaimed as he handed the cotton candy to me.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to pay?" I asked doubtfully, taking the cotton candy.

"I'm sure! Oishi can pay for us later anyway." he said as he turned back to the vendor. He turned back around with the funnel cakes and gave one to Oishi-senpai.

"I wanna go on that one!" Eiji-senpai pointed to a scary looking roller coaster. "It's the biggest one in the park!"

"That looks…scary." I said, taking little bites of my cotton candy.

"I know!" he said, waving his funnel cake around, "That's the point!"

"We shouldn't go there right away, Eiji, think of our stomachs!" said Oishi-senpai.

"What about our stomachs?" asked Eiji-senpai cluelessly. I couldn't help it; I started giggling.

"Think of what I said before we got the food-about how it'll make us sick?" said Syuuske with his ever-present smile.

"What you said before…oh!" Eiji-senpai said, beaming, "I remember! We should play games then!"

"I wanna try that!" I pointed to a shooting game where you had to shoot three toy soldiers to get a prize.

"Do you know how to?" asked Syuuske.

"…Maybe." Syuuske chuckled.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means I've done it before, but I didn't really do it, Niou-senpai basically did it for me." I said.

"Well, you should do it!" exclaimed Eiji-sempai. I turned to him.

"Yeah!" I walked over to the booth and got a gun. Eiji-sempai got a gun too while Syuuske and Oishi-senpai paid for us. I saw a cute cat stuffed animal that I wanted. I concentrated and I actually hit one. I scrunched up my eyes and hit another.

"You're not bad." Said Syuuske. "Here, I'll help you hit the last one." He put his arms on the gun and helped me shoot the toy soldier. To my relief, I hit it.

"What do you want?" asked the man running the booth.

"That one!" I exclaimed, pointing to the stuffed cat. After I got it, I watched Eiji-senpai get a cat stuffed animal like mine, only it was a different color.

"Thanks, Syuuske!" I said as I hugged the cat.

"You're welcome. You know, you really act very immature for your age…" he said, laughing as I turned to glare at him.

"I'm offended! And Eiji-senpai does too!" I exclaimed.

"Hoi, Sakura-chan, what about me?" asked Eiji-senpai as he skipped over to us.

"Syuuke's saying that I'm immature for my age." I said, pouting.

"That's not a bad thing!" Eiji-senpai exclaimed cheerfully.

"I know! Just because I happen to enjoy life, I'm automatically immature." I said, agreeing with him.

"And we just enjoy life in a different way!" he exclaimed. I nodded. While we were talking, Oishi-sempai and Syuuske were having a conversation behind us.

"Ne, Oishi, don't you think they would make a good couple?" asked Fuji thoughtfully.

"They just met a little while ago…" said Oishi doubtfully.

"I still think that they would make a good couple. And, like they said, they like to enjoy life in the same way. I'm going to get them together." Said Fuji determinedly. Oishi could only nod at this-he didn't want to incur Fuji's wrath for disagreeing with him. And you couldn't really stop Fuji once he sets his mind to do something anyway. "Now I've got two couples to get together." said Fuji. Oh yeah; Oishi remembered that Fuji also wanted to get Ryoma and Sakuno together. Well.

"What are you two talking about?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Nothing. Now, why don't you two choose a roller coaster?" said Syuuske. Eiji instantly forgot about his curiosity.

"Hoi! Let's go, Sakura-chan, because Oishi would want us to do the safest roller coaster and that's not exciting!" he exclaimed cheerfully, tugging me along with him.

"Hold on—" But it didn't really make a difference, as Eiji was now dragging me around the amusement park, presumably searching for the scary roller coaster that we saw earlier.

* * *

"Although I do think that Eiji is more hyper than her." said Fuji as he and Oishi followed them at a more relaxed pace.

"She may just be shy—" started Oishi.

"No, she's very friendly. I think that the longer she hangs out with Eiji, the more hyper she will be. It's a good thing that she dances. She has good stamina, and you need that to deal with Eiji." said Fuji thoughtfully.

"She dances?" asked Oishi.

"Yes; Eiji saw her a few days ago, then they went to the pet shop where you were. " said Fuji.

"I remember that. When is Sakura-chan's birthday?" asked Oishi.

"May 24th. It's in 2 weeks; a Tuesday, I believe?" said Fuji. "School ends that week."

"What does she like?" asked Oishi.

"Why don't you ask her?" asked Fuji.

"Well, she is being dragged around by Eiji…" Fuji chuckled.

"Good point. Well, I'm going to go to the park area to take a few pictures; I don't think we can follow them right now." he said. "It's over there."

* * *

I looked back as Eiji-senpai pulled me into a line for a roller coaster.

"Where are Syuuske and Oishi-senpai?" I wondered.

"Probably in the park area." said Eiji-senpai cheerfully as he looked up at the ride. I looked up with him.

"Um…is this the biggest one in the park?" I asked nervously. He nodded.

"Yeah! It's going to be awesome!" he exclaimed happily.

"Is it?" I said to myself. "Will this get me sick?"

"I don't think so. Don't worry; I'll be there!" Eiji-senpai exclaimed. I nodded doubtfully and decided to try it, at least. If I ended up doing it and liked it; well, I could do it again, and if I didn't, then I would at least have a sense of completion.

I looked down at the ground as I strapped myself in.

"Don't look down, Sakura-chan." said Eiji-senpai. I looked at him.

"For now, I won't. But when we get into the loops, I sort of have to." I said.

"Then close your eyes!" exclaimed Eiji-senpai.

"Okay…why are we in the first row?" I muttered to myself. "Please let this get over fast…" The ride started and I shut my eyes tight as it became faster. To my left, Eiji-senpai let out a whoop of exhilaration, and behind us, people screamed; with joy or fear, I don't know. I kept my eyes shut tight and didn't let out a sound. I felt the ride get slower and I knew we were going up…which meant we were also going down.

"Don't open your eyes now!" exclaimed Eiji-senpai. Well, being curious, I opened my eyes a crack and wished that I hadn't. We were about to fall, and we were about to fall from very high up. I thought that opening my eyes fully wouldn't hurt, so I did. As we went down, I had to scream. I kept on screaming until a loop, where I felt that I couldn't scream any more, so I closed my eyes and clutched the safety bar in front of us tightly. I felt my wrist being squeezed gently, and I opened my eyes again to see Eiji-senpai shooting me a reassuring look. I smiled thankfully back at him, and I enjoyed the rest of the ride, Eiji-senpai giving me reassuring squeezes from time to time. When we got off, I leaned against a nearby tree with my stuffed cat, hugging it tightly.

"That was scary." I said. "Then it got fun. How did you know how to make me feel better?"

"Me!" Eiji-senpai exclaimed. When I looked at him, begging clarification, he added, "I used to get scared too, but my siblings did that and I felt better." I nodded.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked.

"I have 2 older brothers, 2 older sisters, then there's my grandparents, my mom, my dad, my sister's dog, and my mom's parakeet. My oldest brother is Shouta, then my oldest sister is Emiko, then my next oldest brother is Akihiko, and my next oldest sister is Mika." said Eiji-senpai, counting on his fingers. "What about you?"

"Well, I have an older brother, Keiichi, and a younger sister, Megumi. Keiichi is way older; he's already out of college. Then Megumi is only a year younger than me. Keiichi isn't related to us by blood; he's my father's son. Megumi and I were born from our father's second marriage. Keiichi's mom is dead because of cancer. Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?" I said sheepishly.

"It's fine! I rambled too! See, Shouta and Akihiko play baseball, and Mika is sort of girly. Emiko is sort of like Yumiko-san, only Emiko isn't psychic and she plays a lot of instruments." said Eiji-senpai.

"We both seem to have a habit of rambling and going off subject, don't we?" I said, grinning.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Eiji-senpai. Just then, Syuuske and Oishi-senpai came back.

"Which one did you go on?" asked Syuuske. Eiji-senpai pointed to the ride we just went on.

"That one!" he said cheerfully.

"That one? Eiji, are you two alright? Are you sick? Do you need to eat something?" asked Oishi-senpai, obviously panicked. Eiji-senpai turned to me.

"See, I told you he wouldn't have let us go if he knew which one we were going on." he said. "We're fine! See, look!"

After Oishi-senpai declared us to be okay, we played more games until it was time for dinner.

"Let's go over there! Then there are supposed to be fireworks!" exclaimed Eiji-senpai, pointing to a restaurant that was famous for their desserts. I smiled and ran after him.

"Race you to it!" I exclaimed.

* * *

"We can be finished before the fireworks…then wouldn't it be nice to get them on top of the Ferris wheel?" Fuji said pleasantly.

"Where will we be?" asked Oishi.

"In another car in the Ferris wheel. You can get some good pictures from up top." said Fuji.

* * *

We all ate our main meals fast; then came the desserts.

"I want a strawberry cake!" announced Eiji-senpai.

"I want the molten lava cake with vanilla ice cream!" I exclaimed.

"Ooh, I want that too! I'll get both!" exclaimed Eiji-senpai.

"Can I get both too?" I asked Syuuske.

"Why not? You do have the money, right?" he said. I pouted and pulled out my purse.

"Yes…" I grumbled while Eiji-senpai was begging Oishi-senpai to pay for his food.

"Don't eat so fast." said a worried Oishi-senpai as Eiji-senpai and I wolfed down our desserts.

"It's so good!" I said in between bites. "I can see why this place is famous for desserts."

"Not very ladylike, Sakura." said Syuuske.

"I'm not. Yumiko is." I said as I continued eating.

"That's true." said Syuuske.

We finished eating before the fireworks started, so Syuuske suggested we go to the Ferris wheel and watch from there. When we got to the front of the line, he pushed Eiji-senpai and me in one car, then he and Oishi-senpai got in another. I stared at him from the window.

"What was that for?" I asked. Eiji-senpai tapped my shoulder.

"They're starting!" he exclaimed. Just as we reached the top, the ride stopped and the fireworks began.

"Perfect timing." I said as Eiji-senpai and I pushed our faces to the window. Red, white, purple, and green fireworks exploded in front of us. Then the ride started moving again.

"Sakura-chan, are you coming to Tokyo for your birthday? I know that your birthday is a Tuesday, so when are you coming to Tokyo?" Eiji-senpai asked.

"Well, I think I'll probably come to Tokyo that previous Sunday, and I'll go back that evening. Sometimes, I feel like it might be easier if we lived in Tokyo, but my father's job is in Kanagawa." I said.

"If you do move to Tokyo at some point, will you transfer to Seigaku?" asked Eiji-senpai.

"Yeah; maybe I would actually not get lost for a change." I said, laughing.

"We would help you! Oh, and I'm going to be at Fujiko's house when you come over to give you your birthday present and to make you a cake." said Eiji-senpai.

"You don't have to give me a present and make a cake, you know." I said.

"But I already have the present picked out! And I like baking!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, then. I can't bake to save my life." I said.

"Well, we should bake something together one day! When are you going back to Kanagawa?" Eiji-senpai asked.

"It's Thursday, right? I'm going back on Saturday, in the morning." I said.

"Okay. Oh, the ride is stopping!" Eiji-senpai and I got out and waited for Syuuske and Oishi-senpai to get out. We walked towards the exit, and Eiji-senpai and Oishi senpai parted ways with us to go to their houses.

"Are you tired?" asked Syuuske, catching sight of my yawn.

"A little bit. And I'm coming to Tokyo the Sunday before my birthday." I said.

"What brought that on?"

"Eiji-senpai asked me." I said. "He also said that he was coming over that day."

"That's good." I was about to ask why that was good before we got home and I decided that I was too tired to say anything else. I could ask him tomorrow.

"Goodnight." I said as I headed up to my room to sleep. "Be sure to get those pictures developed tomorrow."

"I will. Goodnight." said Syuuske. I hit the pillow and lay in bed for a while, hugging my cat stuffed animal. I wanted to name him, but I didn't know what to name him. I would figure it out later. I should go to amusement parks more often…

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm finally over my writer's block for this story, because I have a few ideas for the next few chapters. School starts in a few weeks for me, so the week it starts, I wouldn't expect any updates that week. **

**Also: GAHHHH I HATE KANJI'S DUNGEON IN PERSONA 4! It's my first time that I'm playing through it, and not my sister, and I've had to restart Kanji's dungeon about 5 times! I think I should probably level up a little more before playing the boss...and I'm running out of SP. Sorry, I'm rambling, but I really needed to get that out.  
**

**Review please! :D  
**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

** Okay. So I'm deleting this story and I'm starting over. I've got a completely different idea for this story now, and my writing has changed too. So I'm going to quit this and put the rewritten version up in a little bit. :D**

**I know I'm not supposed to use a chapter for announcements, but you need to see this and my profile is so long, you probably wouldn't see this announcement at the bottom.**

**Tensai teki?  
~swoopingisbad99  
**


End file.
